Romeo Must Die
by JasZ1991
Summary: 'Romeo Must Die.' He says this rather loudly causing everyone in the room to look at him.


_**It's been some time since i've posted a one-shot so here we go! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's a usual Saturday night in the Mikaelson household. Rebekah is currently watching Klaus, who is pacing and ranting at the moment while making murdering gestures. Elijah just reads from a leather bound book that has seen better days. Freya is on her phone typing away. Kol is off on a date with Davina. Speaking of dates; Rebekah hasn't been on one in sometime. Marcel hasn't even made any form of contact with her.

"Are any of you listening to me?" Klaus howls in irritation.

"Would you like us to lie?" Freya retorts from her seat while glancing up from her phone.

"I'm off." Rebekah quickly cuts in and gets up from her seat. Rushing out of the compound and getting into her red corvette she dashes over to Marcel's.

Maybe she can get answer to why he hasn't whisked her away. What can be so important than their relationship? Of course she gets answers to the questions playing in her head. Josh opens the door with a look of distress.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Josh tugs her into the house.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Rebekah eyes the 'brother' of her beau.

"Marcel lost it! I mean coco for coco puffs crazy." Josh waves his hands in the air.

"Again what's going on?"

"Marcel caught Kol and Davina in a lip lock and assumed the worst… I mean I guess they could be doing the upside tango but I doubt Dee would do it here!"

"Okay…" Rebekah mumbles. "When was this?"

"Two week ago." Josh sighs he's been trying to keep Marcel from stalking Davina on her dates with Kol. Hell Aiden would have to help him keep the over protective man away.

Sudden it dawns to Rebekah that the last time they went on a date was about two weeks ago. She he's been trying to stalk her brother and his girl. The nutter would ditch her for that mission. She needs to have a serious chat with him.

"Where is that blood prat?" She sighs.

"His room on the phone with Dee." Josh is so close of ripping his hair out.

Rebekah storms into Marcel's bedroom. Where a startled Marcel drops his phone. Smirking Rebekah goes up to him. This causes him to narrow his eyes at his beautiful blond.

"What the hell-"

"Hang up." Rebekah coos at him.

"No, I-"

"Marcel, hang the bloody phone up now." Rebekah loses the sweetness in her tone.

"Rebekah-"

Rebekah throws herself at him causing the two to tumble onto the bed. They wrestle for the phone. Somehow they hit the speaker button. Davina and Kol can be heard questioning the two. Well, Davina is; Kol is just encouraging his sister to beat Marcel.

"What in the hell?" Josh gasps from the doorway.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Rebekah huffs as Marcel tries to get the phone from her.

"Eh…" Josh starts towards them but the dark glare that promises death from Marcel causes the man to freeze.

Marcel snatches the phone and pushes off the bed. Rebekah having none of that, she stands up on the bed and jumps onto his back. Marcel's legs give in causing the two to fall. Josh has his phone out; recording the little event.

Kol and Davina had returned to Marcel's as they enter they can hear Rebekah and Marcel. Two pair decide to go over and see what is going on. Before they can reach Marcel's bedroom. Rebekah runs out; bumping into a wall and dashing past them. Marcel hot on her heels; he doesn't seem to notice Davina or Kol. Josh follows with his phone. The three follow to see the two trying to either avoid or catch the other. This goes on for several minutes.

"Rebekah, give me back my phone! I need to protect Davina from that lunatic's advances." Marcel cries.

"Oi!" Kol huffs causing the two to turn to the dark hair man with a roguish grin. "I'll have you know that she may be the one trying to take advantage of me! Ever ponder that?"

"No, you cradle robber." Marcel snaps.

"We're four years apart you git." Kol snaps.

"Like I'll believe Dee would try-"

"She's a little minx." Kol looks down at her with an endearing smile.

"Why are you two even here?" Rebekah questions as Josh is texting and sending the video to the family most likely.

"Well, we were on our way to the movies but we changed our plans and here we are." Davina offers.

"Unfortunately." Kol mumbles.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Davina tugs Kol away with a meaningful look of 'shut the hell' expression on her pretty face.

"Here" Rebekah hands Marcel his phone back.

"I hate that smug, arrogant-"

"He makes Davina happy and he's happy with her. Don't dampen their doorstep Marcel." Rebekah soothes him by placing slender hands on his shoulders.

"He's just horrible… A-"

"Yes, I know darling. But they love-"

"No, they don't."

"Really Marcel not this again." Rebekah sighs drops her hands to her sides.

"I mean come on!"

"Marcel she's twenty-one. Let her live her life and make mistakes."

"If he hurts her. I'll-"

"Yes, yes love, you'll maim and kill him." Rebekah tries to get him to see that her brother has changed for the better. "Their romance is almost like Romeo and Juliet. Or Tony and Maria from West side story."

"Really, they both die at the end…. And I don't mind West side story's ending…" Rebekah gives him a look.

"Both couples love one another. Life without the other would be complete and utter hell." Rebekah sighs as she starts toward the kitchen to see what the three were up too.

"If Davina is safe and sound… I don't give a damn about everything else."

"Why am I dating you again?"

"Because , I make you happy." Marcel smiles her.

"Just like Kol makes Davina happy." His smiles drops.

The pair enters the kitchen to find Josh laughing at Kol who has whipped Cream on his dark head and half his face. Davina has the whipped cream can in hand. Exchanging the can for a jar of cherries Davina opens the jar. Taking one out; she attempts to prop it on his head. Yet even with getting on the tips of her toes, she's unable to reach her boyfriend. So Kol swoops down a bit and allows her to place there.

Josh shoves ice cream into his mouth. Kol pulls Davina close and presses his forehead to hers. Marcel sees how the playboy handles his girl. Could it be that Kol has changed his ways? Maybe he should let them be.

As he and Rebekah start to prepare their sundaes. Marcel sees Kol's hand on Davina's lower back. The pair goes off to the living room. As they pass by; Marcel is about to stab Kol with a spoon. Josh and Rebekah take hold of him. Stopping him in time before anything else can happen. Kol and Davina go as if nothing happened. Which they don't know of Marcel's attempt.

"A spoon really?" Rebekah yanks the silver ware away and glares at him.

"It'll hurt more as I carve out his heart." Marcel huffs.

"He wasn't doing anything bad." Josh replies trying to defend Kol.

"His hand is getting lower-"

Rebekah snorts and starts out the room with her treat. Josh and Marcel follow the blond. They find Kol and Davina curled on the recliner as they wait for the movie to start.

Marcel is about to say something when the door is being rapped on. Marcel goes to answer and it's Aiden with a bag of chips. Slipping in Marcel has to have a talk with his roommates about their beaus. When he walks back into the front room he sees his little girl and that man-whore whispering to closely. Kol's hand is playing with her hair.

Glaring at him as he goes back to Rebekah's side. He keeps an eye on them. Rebekah would pinch him when he'd stare to long. He nearly lost it when a hand brushed on her thigh. Rebekah elbowed him and told him to shut it. But one this is clear to Marcel.

'Romeo Must Die.' He says this rather loudly causing everyone in the room to look at him. Yet Marcel plays it off as nothing happened as he starts to plan away to get the two to break up…Or to get away with the murder of his girl's brother.

* * *

 _ **there you have it! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Now, i'm debating whether or not to make this into a mini series... hmmm anyhoo let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


End file.
